Naruto Uzumaki Ultimatum
by Jinchuriki.14
Summary: What if teams were different. What if he wasn't an dense. What will be the consequences of a Fox in Love. Love, Hatred, Depression, Battles, Decisions, Consequences. Rated 'M' for; Sexual Content, Matueity, Bloodshed and Obscentiy. Naruto x Ino (NaruIno) ;)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki watched the two scrolls in his hand. One was a jutsu scroll from the Uzumaki clan and the other, money for a 'B' rank mission which he was rewarded for stopping Mizuki.

He slowly got up and placed his Konoha headband on his nightstand. He needed to get some knew training equipment. His Kunai and Shiruken were rusty and his clothes were tattered.

He quickly pried up a loose floor board and took out a small chest. He opened the chest and took out its contents. He took out some money, some clothes and some coupons for Ichiraku ramen.

The clothes were for training after he went and buy what he need along with some new clothes because as Iruka said, 'Bright clothes are not good choices for ninja's'.

He donned the clothes that consisted of a black body suit aith bandage wrapping around the forearms and shins. It also had a hood with straps to tighten it and some pockets on the thighs.

He pocketed the scrolls, ramen coupons and money. He strapped his headband to his left upper arm and tightened it. He walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He pulled the hood over his head and tightened the strap. His blonde hair and blue eyes now obscured by the shadow of the hood.

He quickly made three shadow clones to clean the room and exited his apartment. He looked out at the village and decided to jump onto his roof for a better view.

On his roof he could see the entire village of Konoha as it was an apartment building. He then decided if he had enough money left over he would by the penthouse of the building.

He smirked as he ran to the edge of the building and stopped. Everyone in the street watched him. Fearing that he was going to commit suicide. Not that they would care if they knew it was Naruto.

Immediately four Jonin was on him. He knew their faces from seeing them before. The silver haired male was Kakashi Hatake, one of the ANBU that was stationed to guard him when he was younger. Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, he had met her when he was younger as she was in the park with the Hyuuga Heiress. Asuma Sarutobi, he had met him when he was at the Hokage's office talking to the Old Man. And lastly, Maito Gai, he had met Gai while he had been running laps.

"Shinobi-san, please do not jump", Kakashi said trying to prevent Naruto from committing suicide.

"YOSH, YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES WILL SURELY BE DIMINISHED TO NOTHINGNESS", Gai said his voice filled with youth.

"Not to mention that my father would complain about the paperwork", Asuma added his two cents making everyone who heard him sweat drop.

"Jumping is not such a good choice, I am a counsellor, I can help you", Kurenai said causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Not like most of the village would care anyway", Naruto said his voice hoarse so they wouldn't know who it was.

"Just don't jump, suicide is not the only way out", Kurenai pleaded in a whisper.

"I would like for all of you to do something for me, ask the village if they would like to see me jump to my death", Naruto said his voice still unrecognizable.

They all looked at each other and Kakashi stepped forward.

"This man here would like to know if you would like him to jump", Kakashi called out making everyone here him.

They were collective shouts of 'No' and 'No way' and some of the girls started ogling him because he was like Sasuke. Dark and cold.

"Now watch this", Naruto whispered as he took off his hood to show a full head of blonde hair, cold blue eyes and whisker marks on his face.

People gasped and some started shouting 'Jump' causing the four Jonin to scowl.

"Naruto, jumping isn't going to solve anything", Kakashi pleaded not wanting to watch his sensei's son commit suicide before him.

Naruto simply chuckled and drew that hood back up.

"I am going to jump", he said and looks of horror crossed their faces and smirks appeared on the villagers faces. "But, not to my death", he said as he leaned over the edge and was sent barreling towards the ground at high speed.

Just before he smashed into blood and guts be righted himself landing in a crouched position. He slowly stood up and some of the girls were still fantasizing only to be scolded by their parents.

People started to 'boo' as he was not dead.

"Nice to know I'm loved", he muttered sarcastically as he turned to his right and began walking in the direction of the library.

* * *

"So that's what he was trying to do", Asuma observed as he watched the civilian population scowl and glare in Naruto's direction.

"Should we report this to Hokage-sama?", Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai, what do you think of Naruto?", Kakashi asked.

"He may be the Kyuubi Jinchuriki but he is still a young boy, sometimes I feel ashamed to be in a village that treats a child like that", she said as she looked in the direction of the way Naruto went.

"Well, let's head to the tower for the Jonin meeting", they said jumping away.

* * *

Naruto strolled through Konoha and got looks of curiosity from the civilians as this part of the village didn't know of his little stunt. He chuckled as he saw Sasuke walking down the road his head held high displaying his headband for the world to see.

' _Maybe I'll keep this as my new ninja outfit but make a few battle field necessary modification_ ', Naruto thought as he passed Sasuke and continued walking. But…Sasuke stopped and looked back at him.

"Hey you?", Sasuke called causing everyone to stop and stare. Girls ogling as the mystery boy and the last Uchiha faced off.

Naruto turned to Sasuke eyes still shadowed by his hood. "Me?".

"I've never seen you before in this village and you have a Konoha headband, who are you?", Sasuke asked.

"A ninja of Konoha", Naruto replied adding Chakra to his voice to sound unfamiliar at it worked shocking Naruto himself though he didn't show it.

"Answer me when I talk to you, I want your name", Sasuke spat angrily.

"Are you commanding me?", Naruto asked.

"Do you know I am?", Sasuke asked.

"An arrogant snot nosed brat who tries to get everything by using his place as Konoha's last Uchiha and gets special treatment just for having to special little eyes, do tell me if I'm correct", Naruto mocked causing some of the male populace to chuckle and the fan girls to glare.

Sasuke took out a Kunai and threw it at Naruto. Not having any Kunai Naruto glanced around him and saw a a crowd so ducking was definitely out of the option.

He simply raised his arm taking the Kunai in his arm. Everyone around him gasped.

"Attacking fellow ninja is against Konoha's rules unless it is for a spar to which both parties have agreed", Naruto told him as he threw the Kunai on the ground and turned around.

"Why didn't you dodge?", Sasuke asked everyone's question.

"Do you not see how many people are around here, if I ducked, side stepped or even jumped it would be a waste as a civilian could have been hit", Naruto said walking away.

"At least let me see your face", Sasuke said his voice still commanding.

Naruto looked back to him over his shoulder.

"If you ask nicely", Naruto said.

"P-P-P-Please let me we your face", Sasuke stuttered out making Naruto chuckle and took of his hood. Everyone went bug eyed.

Whispers were passed around. Such as; ' _He_ saved a civilian from a Kunai' and 'I never would have thought he would take a Kunai for a civilian'.

"Now that you know who I am…Ja Ne", Naruto said jumping onto a nearby roof then began dashing towards the library leaving speechless civilians and ninja alike.

' _Looks like the Dobe is trying to take his training seriously and when did he pass the exam_ ', Sasuke thought with a scowl and walked away.

* * *

In the Jonin meeting everyone was speechless as they watched through the crystal ball at what Naruto did that was being projected via Chakra. They Hokage had asked what Genin they wanted and he showed what said Genin was up to. And they were currently on Naruto.

"I can't believe he did that…for civilians", Kakashi bellowed.

"Me either, just this morning they were encouraging him to jump off his apartment building", Asuma said shocked.

"Well, I have decided what teams shall be allowed and what needs to be changed", Hiruzen said arms folded causing an end to the previous conversation.

"Teams one through six are allowed but, team seven, eight and ten shall be changed", Hiruzen said.

"To what Hokage-sama?", Kakashi asked hoping Naruto wouldn't be taken off of his team.

"Team seven will be, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga and Chouji Akimichi, Kakashi will be their sensei", he said.

"What?", was the collective shout of Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Team right will be, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara, Kurenai Yuhi will take charge of this team", he said earning another 'what' from the two previously named.

"Team ten will be Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame, Asuma will be their sensei", he finished.

"Why is that Hokage-sama?", Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, only you can train Sasuke in the Sharingan, Hinata is very shy and I am sure you can bring her out of her shell and as for Chouji he can learn a lot from you as you have had the most encounters with Akimichi's", he said and Kakahsi sighed but nodded.

"Kurenai, Kiba needs someone to make him more calm, Sakura has little Chakra making her have great control and will be ideal for Genjutsu and Shikamaru only listens to his mum and as a woman you can straighten out his laziness", he explained and Kurenai nodded.

"Asuma, Naruto is an Uzumaki giving him either the affinity for either water or wind and you are the only ninja that has the affinity for wind, Ino needs someone to calm her down from being so loud and bossy and Shino can learn to be a little more assertive and not always quiet", Hiruzen said and Asuma nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama", he said.

"Alright, pick them up from the academy in a month", Hiruzen said as he dismissed them.

* * *

Naruto exited the library with six books. 'Fuinjutsu For Idiots', 'How To Throw Weapons', 'Kenjutsu Basics', Chakra Control Basics', 'Advanced Chakra Control' and 'Academics For Retards'.

He grumbled as he had nowhere to store them. Then the idea hit him. He made some Shadow Clones and had them hold the books. He then told them to carry it to a training ground and wait for him.

The nodded and dashed away leaving Naruto to head in the direction of Konoha's most famous Ninja Store.

He was walking when he stopped dead in his tracks. His room was clean…but…how did he know this. Then it hit him like two tons of bricks. He laughed maniacally.

Appearently what Shadow Clones learn you receive their feedback. He quickly dashed off running instead of walking.

* * *

"Morning", he said hood obstructing his features.

"Good morning", a voice replied making him pull back the hoodie, he knew this voice, it was Tenten.

He didn't have trouble with her but with her uncle who works sometimes.

"Hey Tenten".

"Hey Naruto, what would you like?", Tenten asked.

"A special order, I want one thousand six blades Shiruken in the color silver, one thousand Kunai that are two inches longer than the normal ones also in silver, three dozen Sealing scrolls, some Chakra influenced weights, paper, smoke and flash bombs, some Chakra wire and some Affinity Paper", he asked remembering a conversation he had with the Sandaime about being a ninja resulting in Hiruzen telling the boy about affinities.

"Sure thing, that would be 60,000 Ryu", she said. "But the Kunai and Shiruken will be ready in three days…what's with the special Kunai and Shiruken anyway?", she asked. She told him three days because she knew her father was a king when it came to blacksmithing weapons.

Naruto handed her the fixed amount and chuckled, "Just trying something new, the Yondaime had special Kunai and he's my hero so I'm going to trying something a little the same but different at the same time", he answered.

"Okay, anything else?", she asked.

"I'll pass for some new clothes in three weeks time", he said as he pocketed the scroll with his stuff and left.

Tenten chuckled then went to tell her father; the blacksmith what Naruto wanted.

* * *

Later that evening Naruto lay panting from the feedback of his clones. He had read the Fuinjutsu book first then learnt to copy items into scrolls, made a lot of scrolls with the information from the books and had a clone return the books.

That's when he leaned back and noticed that he had yet to open the the Uzumaki scroll and had only read and researched.

He was about to open it when he sensed dozens of Chakra signatures. He recognized Sasuke's, Ino's, Sakura's and other fan girls own but how he did it he didn't know.

"Come on out", he called and heard shrieks. Soon afterwards all of them came out forming a circle around Naruto and Sasuke.

"Teme, the what do you want?", Naruto asked.

"Just was watching you pant like a dog, I've only been their for about five minutes and only saw you", Sasuke said and Naruto tk inwardly sighed in relief glad that Sasuke didn't see his training method.

"Well, I'm leaving", Naruto said as he went over to his books and sealed them into a scroll and pocketed it.

"Wait! Let me see those books", Sasuk ordered.

"No", Naruto said crossing his arms as he pulled his hood on.

Sakura then shouted, "NARUTO-BAKA, OBEY SASUKE-KUN". Some fan girls nodded in agreement while some covered their ears.

"Shut up Forehead", Naruto said causing everyone except Sasuke and Sakura to burst into laughter and Ino walk up to Naruto.

"Good one Naruto", she said as he placed her hand on his shoulder only to have him flick it off making her looked at him oddly.

"To tell you the truth Ino-chan, I dont having anything against you but against your kind", Naruto explained.

"My kind?", she asked.

"Yes, I don't like fan girls, they have Kunoichi a bad name and don't train properly but simply try to keep their figure and looks up to shape, that is wrong", he said walking away leaving Ino with something to think about.

"Naruto-Baka, why did you insult me, I'm the girl you love!?", Sakura screeched.

He looked at her over his shoulder, "Your annoying", he spat walking further.

"I though you loved me and would never hurt me…you just insulted me like the Pig", she screamed.

"To be honest Sakura-san, I don't know what love is anymore", he said jumping away.

* * *

 _ **How was it? Good?**_

 _ **Favorite, Follow and Review.**_

 _ **No flames. Later.**_

 _ **Jinchuriki Out.**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ino Yamanaka sat in front of her father. She was uncomfortable but needed to asked her father the questions she had come across. After Naruto spoke to her yesterday she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"You wanted to talk to me Hime?", Inoichi; her father asked.

"Yes Tou-san, I have some questions that I need to ask", she replied.

"What is it?", he asked.

"A-Are fan girls disgraces to Kunoichi?", she asked and her father quirksd both eye brows.

"Where did that come from?", Inoichi asked suspiciously.

"Yesterday some of us followed Sasuke-kun to a training ground where we saw Naruto, he was training and Sakura yelled at him and he insulted her, and you know that I don't really have a friendship with Sakura so I went to congratulate him and he said he doesn't like to be around fan girls", she explained.

"Then to answer your question…yes", he said.

"Thank you, I think I'm going to train", she said walking off.

"Ino-Hime", he called out to his daughter.

"Yes Tou-san?", she inquired.

"What is your purpose for being a ninja?", he asked leaning forward in his seat.

"To make you and Kaa-chan proud of me", she said as she walked out.

' _We're all ready proud_ '.

* * *

Naruto sat in his new penthouse apartment looking over Konoha. The landlord had sold it to him albeit begrudgingly. He had gotten the Sandaime to come with him so he wouldn't be over charged.

He had actually bought the entire complex. There was a lot of bargaining but in the end he had bought it for a good price and had let all the residence stay for free to which he had gained some new supporters and less hatred.

He had even gotten some gifts that he had stored next to the door as he was to lazy to move it. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Due to some intense arguing and bargaining the Sandaime had gotten him to buy something other than ramen.

He quickly fried some eggs, had some toast, orange juice and bacon, he was now putting on his clothes to head out to train. But before that…he jumped onto the roof via sky light and opened the Uzumaki scroll.

 _The Uzumaki clan was known for Fuinjutsu, Sensory abilities and the ability to control Chakra chains. We had our own nation that was destroyed by Iwa. We also had strong bonds with Konoha and Kiri. Our nation was built a little way from The Lane of Waves._

"Looks like we were famous", Naruto mused as he looked on to see aome jutsus of all affinities and he repocketed the scroll. "I have a month to train, let me head to a training ground".

Naruto went to the edge of the building and began to free fall again. Righting himself he landed safely and with out a sound. And like the night he dashed away with Chakra enhanced speed.

While running through the streets of Konoha he sensed a presence far behind him but due to his Sensory abilities he could sense there ambition and the one that was following him was revenge.

He focused his Chakra some more and sensed that it was Sakura. He sighed and grumbled under his breath. He knew why she wanted revenge but he wasn't going to let her abuse him anymore.

He kicked of at a speed so great leaving Sakura to stare in disbelief that he was so fast. She grumbled and decided she would get her revenge at a later date.

* * *

Naruto landed in training ground seventeen with a pant. Using that much speed was dangerously tiring, even for Naruto. Naruto then pulled out five scrolls.

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** ", he yelled and one thousand clones formed. He quickly pulled five out and handed beach a scroll. Then broke them up in groups of two hundred and sent them out to train.

He was about to look through the jutsu and test his affinity when he heard the 'thunk' of a Kunai hitting wood. He then walked a little ways to come across Ino trying to hit the center of a target drawn on a log.

Ino, who was so engrossed in the Kunai didn't even notice him behind her and continued throwing Kunai and Shiruken alike.

"You're doing it wrong you know", he said suddenly causing Ino to turn around and throw a Kunai at him. Naruto simply watched as the Kunai zoomed over his head nicking a little bit of his blonde hair.

"Oh…Naruto, sorry, I over reacted because you startled me", she said as she lowered her guard.

"Don't worry about it, no harm done", Naruto waved of her apology.

"Tell that to the strands of hair the Kunai took off", Ino muttered under he breath but Naruto; with his Kyuubi enhanced senses heard her.

"I was meaning to cut it anyway", he said causing her to go wide eyed.

"You heard me?", she asked.

"Yip, anyway, do you want pointers for throwing the weapons?", he asked.

Ino studied him carefully. She didn't necessarily hate Naruto like Sakura did but he could be annoying.

"I thought to don't like to be around fan girls", she pointed out making him shrug.

"I don't, it's just that I can sense that you're trying to change a little, plus, can't leave a fellow ninja to struggle", Naruto told her making her glance at the headband tied to his arm.

"Sure, I could use some tips", she said crossing her arms.

"By the way you're throwing it you are using brute force, the best ah to throw it is just a flick of the wrist, watch", he said taking a Kunai and throwing it at the log making it land with a 'thump' a little ways off the middle.

"Thanks", she said testing out making it land right next to Naruto's.

"Good job Ino-chan", he said making her blush. No one had ever called her 'Ino-chan', they always used 'Hime' because of her place as a clan heiress.

"I'll be sure to practice more", she said with a smile.

"You should get some weights to, work out and stop dieting", he said as he turned away and began walking.

"But…I have to keep my figure", she called back only to be met with silence then…

"Why?", he said appearing behind her making her scream and jump away.

"What?", she asked.

"Why? I by do you have to keep your figure?", he asked like if it was the most common thing in the world.

"To impress Sasuke-kun", she pleaded.

"Not a good reason, Kunoichi are female ninja, there is always a chance you can die on a mission, and it's not healthy to be eating little to no food at all, because if you have to run for your life you will get tired quickly…now I'm not saying to eat like a pig and get fat but try to eat a more balanced meal", he said walking away.

"When did you get so wise?", she asked with a chuckle.

"When I started to take my ninja career seriously", he said causing her jaw to drop.

"What do you mean seriously!?…Are you really a genius undercover!?", she asked.

"No…truth be told I was only a terrible student in the academy because I had no one to help me, the academy instructors purposely hindered my mental growth…except for Iruka-sensei of course", Naruto explained stopping in his tracks.

"Why did they hinder your studies?", she asked.

"I'll answer that another time Ino-chan", he said as he jumped away after receiving information from his clones that they had finished.

' _Alright…time to kick things up a notch_ ', she thought as she ran into the village for some training equipment.

* * *

Naruto sat cross legged with his training equipment in from it him. He quickly picked up Affinity testing paper and channeled Chakra into it. He watched as it split into two pieces of paper, one crumpled and the other burst into flames.

' _Looks like I have Wind, Lightning and Fire…not unbelievable, I am more of an attacking type of guy, Earth is a defensive element while Water can be used for both_ ', Naruto thought as he pulled out the Uzumaki Clan Scroll.

' _I'm just going to all the techniques I can in a month, maybe it'll be about ten, but just because my elements are Wind, Lightning and Fire doesn't mean I won't learn Water and Earth too_ ', he thought confidently as he sealed away everything.

He then strapped on his weights and channeled Chakra into them. With his good Chakra Control it was easy to put in the right amount of Chakra as he began to jog towards the gate of the training ground to head into the village.

While running through the village he was receiving the usual glares, some ogling from girls and looks of acknowledgement. He decided to play around with the girls and winked at them making them squeal and faint. But currently his mind was in training.

' _Maybe I can make a jutsu, that'll be fun, I'll start working on it after I master my affinities, I need to improve my Taijutsu, then try to incorporate Chakra into the new Kunai's for swords and lastly I have to learn Fuinjutsu to follow in my clans footsteps…man, this is going to be hard_ ', he was thinking then noticed that he was nearing the dango shop.

He then sighed, dango it is.

* * *

Anko Mitarashi; Konoha's Snake Mistress eating Dango. Her favorite food. Across from her was her best friend Kurenai Yuhi; Konoha's Ice Queen and Genjutsu Mistress.

"So Nai-chan, who are the greenhorns you're in charge of?", Anko asked.

"I can't tell you Anko", Kurenai said as she watched her best friend devour dango after dango.

"Whyyyy?", Anko whined.

Just at that moment Naruto entered the dango shop. He walked up to the counter and ordered some sour dango. The owner of the establishment served him with a smile.

He received his dango and sat in the table across from Anko and Kurenai and declined as he ate one dango at a time. Kurenai and Anko studied him carefully then moved over to his table.

"Kurenai-san, and you are?", Naruto asked as he gestured to Anko. Anko smirked and picket up his last dango stick.

"Anko Mitarashi", she said as she bit down on the dango only to spit it back out on the table. "Eww gaki…sour dango, these things taste like dirt".

"I like them", he said then looked at Anko, "I know Kurenai-san specializes in Genjutsu…what about you?", he asked.

"Interrogation", she answered as she cleaned up the dango she had spat out. Naruto mused that over. Intergogation.

"You mind teaching me a few times I me about interrogation?", he asked standing up from his seat.

"No".

"Why? I want to get trained by one of the top Interrogation specialist that Konoha has", he said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere", she said walking away with Kurenai.

"I'll buy you dango for a weak", he said stopping both her and Kunai in their tracks.

Anko had an evil glint in her eyes, "Meet me at training ground forth four in two weeks, you'll by me dango for that entire week…later a Nai-chan", she said shunshin'ing away.

Kurenai looked at Naruto with nothing but pity.

"I feel like I just got myself in some deep shit", he muttered.

"Damn straight", Kurenai said also shunshin'ing away.

Naruto grumbled as he proceeded to continue his laps.

* * *

Naruto entered the Hokage's office eight hours later feeling completely exhausted. The Hokage looked at him and stared wide eyed. He then chuckled lightly.

"New fan girls made you look like this?", he asked and Naruto glared at the old man.

"Partly, during my laps they started running me down…well…it's good to know some people see me as me…I think", he mused then watched it he old man. Just then a man with silver length hair landed on the window sill.

"Hello Jiraiya", Sarutobi said noticing his student on the window sill.

"Hey Old Man", he said then noticed Naruto. "Hey gaki, can you step outside for a minute, I got to talk to the old man". He watched the man and noticed he was nervous.

Naruto stood his ground then spoke, "Does it involve the Kyuubi?", Naruto asked shocking the man.

"And if it is? How did you even know?", Jiraiya asked.

"I have a right to know being its Jinchuriki and all and as for knowing, you were nervous when you were talking to me".

"Smart one aren't you?", Jiraiya asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Not necessarily but I am an Uzumaki, I can sense intentions in Chakra", Naruto explained and both elders looked impressed.

"Anyway, as for the information I have gathered, there's this organization known as Akatsuki, they are trying to get the Bijuu from inside the Jinchuriki's, their purpose is still unknown", Jiraiya explained.

"So…I have to get stronger if they come after me?", Naruto asked.

"In a way, maybe an can teach you a jutsu made by the Yondaime for now", Jiraiya said and watched as Naruto's face was ecstatic.

"Really!? That'll be awesome", he exclaimed.

"How does tomorrow sound?", Jiraiya asked.

"Hey Old Man, is their any training ground around here with a waterfall?", Naruto asked.

"Yes, training ground twenty eight", Hiruzen answered after a moment of thought.

"Meet me their Jiraiya-sensei", Naruto said running out the door.

"It's been a while since you last heard that hasn't it?", Hiruzen asked.

"Yip, twelve years, can't believe I'm training my own grandson after I trained my son", Jiraiya thought.

"It can be hard, any word on Tsunade?".

"No, I saw her but couldn't convince her to return…and I'm to afraid to tell her Minato had a son", Jiraiya said sadly.

"Jiraiya...don't be hard on yourselves, when Minato was born we _did_ tell her that her baby had died", Hiruzen spoke.

"We had too, it was in the middle of a war", Jiraiya said crying a little.

Hiruzen walked to the window sill and sighed.

"We will let Naruto meet her before we do anything", Hiruzen told him.

"Yeah, if one of us tells her she will have a field day", Jiraiya laughed.

Hiruzen chuckled as he sat back down then began to think about his predecessor/successor.

"Minato was so happy when he b came Hokage, and Naruto goes on about becoming Hokage too", Hiraen told him.

"Following in his parents footsteps I see, first day of the academy Kishina blurted out she was going to be the first female Hokage", Jiraiya chuckled at the memory.

"So…going to teach him the Rasengan?", Hiruzen asked.

"Yes…it's his birth right after all", Jiraiya spoke as he turns on the window sill and was getting ready to leap off.

"Good bye Jiraiya", Hiruzen said.

"Later sensei, going to do some 'research', look forward to my next book", Jiraiya spoke as he jumped away.

Hiruzen pulled out a little orange book and began to read.

' _Jiraiya my boy, you will never change…maybe that's a good thing_ '. Hiruzen thought.

Minutes later perverted giggles were heard in the Hokage's office.

* * *

 _ **How was it? Good?**_

 _ **Favorite, Follow and Review.**_

 _ **No flames. Later.**_

 _ **Jinchuriki Out.**_

 _ **Peace.**_


End file.
